Someone of the Loops
by GeneStay819
Summary: Itagaki woke up from a bizarre dream to an even more bizarre day, and now he was doomed to relive this eventful day again and again. Heavily inspired by Groundhog Day and bits of Kagerou Days.


**Chapter 1: The Start of It All.**

A young man woke up in a cold sweat, gasping and panting loudly as his eyes pacing around to find himself in his own bedroom.

Itagaki Manabu wiped the sweat off his forehead. He attempted to calm his heart down from beating 180 beats per minute, but his hand still unconsciously grasping tightly at the blanket of his futon.

 _It's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare_ , he told himself. He could only vaguely remember what the dream was about, but it was traumatizing enough to leave him in such a frightful state.

 **-oOo-**

Itagaki quickly dismissed his nightmare once he realized that he was running late, so he rushing and sprinting his way to the gym. He described that it would be best to take the short cut to make up for the lost time.

A lot of buildings in the short cut were still under construction, there were not a lot of people here since most people would normally avoid loud noises cause by workers hard at their works with each of their own duties.

 _Why did this place feel somewhat…familiar?_ He thought to himself as felt his gut twisted and turn in anxiety.

Itagaki shook his head and took this path without anymore second thought. He was minding his own business until he noticed most people turned their head up toward the sky pointing, gasping and screaming something at him but he barely could make out their words.

 _CLANG!_

That was when the answer literally crashing down on him as a falling steel beam pierced through his body, almost splitting him in two. The sound of the impact was loud, ringing and echoing enough to startle the whole road, it even startled Itagaki himself.

However the thing that scared him the most was not the absurdly large bleeding gash or the beam that went through his body like a hot knife through butter, but rather more of the following beams on air that will crush him into an unsightly mess soon. Itagaki's vision began to darken and blurred away as he now realizing that this was actually what happened in that dreadful dream.

 **-oOo-**

Itagaki woke up in a cold sweat to only found out that he himself had been thrashing in his sleep, evidenced by the unevenly position of his blanket, his pillow, and the position he woke up in.

 **-oOo-**

That morning, he checked on his body for any sign of the large gash on his chest that should be hard to overlook but strangely enough he found nothing.

He thought that it might just be that he was still dreaming the last time, or his mind was playing tricks on him. However, he found himself conflicting with his decision to take the same shortcut, fearing that he would receive a large hole on his chest or on his abdomen again. But yet at the same time his mind screamed that it was ridiculous! Seriously, if it wasn't a dream then he should be long dead by now. He needed proof or any sort of explanation that he could on clutched on and hold comfort to.

Itagaki purposely waited in that same shortcut, but this time he was cautious enough to be on the other side of where the 'incident' happened.

…

As people walked passed him, Itagaki constantly checked his watch and observing the seemingly stable construction pulley that hold its beams.

…

 _Nothing really happened…_

He let out a quiet laugh and mentally patted himself on the back as he felt somewhat very silly toward himself for making such a big fuss in this early morning. There was no way that it was going to happen again, because if it would really to happen again, he swear that he would be freaking out and shat bricks right no-

 _CLANG!_

The color instantly drained from the young man's face as he sprinted as fast as he could and never look back at where his body was supposed to be, buried underneath those steel beams.

* * *

Note: Alright, I know this story is rather short and rush. But the purpose of this story is just to first see if people are interested in the concept of 'Time loop' and Hajime no Ippo combined. It's a weird mix, I know. But I already read 'An Ippo in time', I love it and many people seem to be enjoying it too. If you people are in the least bit interested in this story, then feel free to let me know in the comment/review. This is going to be a many chapters story, so chapter 2 will be longer and it will come soon.


End file.
